Doctor Who chez les Jedi
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Le Docteur (d'après la fin du voyage) découvre l'univers crée par George Lucas et plus particulièrement le Jedi Jacen Solo.
1. Prologue premier, Le Docteur

**Planète Terre, année 2008 après Jésus Christ :**

Le regard perdu dans le vague, le dernier Gallifreyen sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, adossé à la porte en bois de son vaisseau, le dernier compagnon qui lui restait jamais. Il venait de tous les retrouver et les perdre déjà à nouveau. Toujours condamné à rester seul. Plus triste aussi que jamais maintenant qu'il avait du effacer tous les souvenirs le concernant de l'esprit de sa dernière compagne de voyage. Donna Noble, le "Docteur Donna", l'avait sauvé ainsi que tout l'univers de la dernière folie des Daleks. Elle avait été si brillante... Et elle ne s'en souviendrait jamais. La vie n'était jamais juste avec ses compagnons. Il ne voulait plus jamais faire endurer ça à quiconque. Voyager seul était tout ce qui lui restait encore. Le Docteur, seul dans son TARDIS. Son terrible destin de solitaire du dernier seigneur du temps...

Rentrant finalement dans son TARDIS, encore mouillé par la pluie battante, le Docteur promena son regard vers la console familière de son cher vaisseau. Jouant distraitement avec les commandes, il se répétait devoir continuer comme à chaque fois... Il devait s'en aller, laissant là les souvenirs, quitter la Terre, voire même le système solaire. Si ce n'est la Voie Lactée... Mettre le plus de distances entre la planète bleue qu'il adorait et tous ses compagnons qui l'abandonnaient et sa propre boite bleue...

Le Gallifreyen choisit au hasard des coordonnées bien éloignées de cette galaxie et lança le TARDIS dans le vortex du temps. Partir vers de nouveaux horizons était une manière de fuir qu'il avait acquise des siècles plus tôt mais là, il ne fuyait rien. Il n'avait plus rien à fuir. Et tout à reconstruire. Le destin des seigneurs du temps... Toujours recommencer à zéro. Et c'est ce qu'il allait faire une fois encore. Continuer... Recommencer...

**Planète Dathomir, année 2008 après Jésus Christ (datation terrienne); an 27 après Yavin IV (datation galactique) :**

**" Les Yuuzhan Vong avaient chamboulé **

**Les Sorcières de Dathomir et les Sœurs de la Nuit.**

**La Force elle-même l'était aussi...**

**Les filles de Gethzerion se remettent en chasse. "**

Tombé dans le siège de pilotage du TARDIS au moment où celui-ci se posait, le Docteur était encore un peu sonné par la violence de l'atterrissage et ne remarqua pas immédiatement que le TARDIS avait eu la mauvaise idée de se matérialiser autour d'un autochtone. Celle-ci fut très vite sur la défensive, levant les mains au ciel et psalmodiant des sortes d'incantations qu'étrangement le TARDIS ne parvint pas à traduire. Le Docteur en reprenant pleine conscience en fut d'abord surpris puis songea qu'il ne s'agissait peut-être pas d'un véritable langage mais de simples formules. Mais quelles sortes de formules ? Des formules magiques ? Il n'avait jamais cru en la magie mais elle pouvait pourtant être une autre sorte de science... C'était le cas pour les caryonnites. Mais l'humaine ne semblait pas être l'une d'entre elles. En plus, il les avait déjà vaincues. À Londres, en compagnie de Martha et Shakespeare.

Le Docteur voulut se relever pour vérifier les données qu'il possédait sur la planète où il venait de se poser - chose qu'il ne faisait pas si souvent - mais dut se rendre très vite à l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses deux cœurs fonctionnaient normalement ainsi que le reste de ses organes mais pour une raison inconnue, il était comme paralysé de tous ses membres. C'était sûrement le résultat des incantations de l'autochtone... Il était paralysé mais il pouvait peut-être toujours parler. Forçant un peu pour parvenir à ouvrir sa bouche, le Docteur réussit tant bien que mal à s'exécuter :

" Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il, amusé de poser cette question lui-même pour une fois.

- Mon nom est Alkira, Et vous êtes mon prisonnier.

- Vraiment? Je ne peux peut-être pas bouger pour l'instant... Mais vous êtes dans _mon _vaisseau. Et vous, vous ne pouvez pas vous en aller.

- Vous parieriez là-dessus?

- Je n'ai rien à parier. Mais sinon, oui. Mon TARDIS est vivant et connecté à mon esprit. Il ne laissera pas sortir. Et vos sorts n'auront aucun effet sur elle.

- Vous semblez sûr de vous pour un mâle. Bien trop sûr de vous... Êtes-vous un sorcier mâle comme les Jedi?

- Les Je quoi?

- Non... Vous n'êtes pas d'ici on dirait.

- Non, je suis un voyageur. Toujours étranger où que j'aille. Mais j'ignore justement où je me trouve. Pouvez-vous m'éclairer sur ce point? On est dans quelle galaxie?

- Quelle Galaxie? Demanda Alkira, surprise. Vous voulez dire que vous venez d'une autre galaxie? Comme les Vong? Ou bien êtes-vous vous-même un Vong? Je n'en ai jamais rencontré...

- Et moi non plus. Et non, je ne suis pas un _Vong_, je suis un seigneur du temps.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, la race à laquelle vous appartenez ! Vous êtes un mâle et donc inférieur. Mon esclave puisque je vous ai trouvé.

- C'est plutôt le contraire, non? C'est mon vaisseau qui est venu à vous!

- Tant pis pour vous dans ce cas. Quel est votre nom au fait?

- Docteur, juste le Docteur.

- Bel et bien un nom d'étranger ! Un esclave exotique... Cette journée n'a pas été si inutile que ça en fin de compte. Allez, Docteur, suivez-moi et ouvrez la porte de votre machine de bois.

- Ça s'appelle un TARDIS !

- Ça non plus, ça n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il me retient prisonnier. "

Le seigneur du temps sentit un poids s'enlever et réussit enfin à se remettre debout. Il avança jusqu'à sa console pour se repérer enfin mais comprit qu'il avait atterri dans une galaxie qu'il n'avait encore jamais visitée. Et elle n'avait aucun nom... Étrange. Les Seigneurs du Temps ignoraient surement jusqu'à son existence. Sinon, elle serait répertoriée et nommée comme toutes les autres dans l'univers. Mais le TARDIS traduisait quand même, c'était le principal...

"Dépêchez-vous d'ouvrir cette porte, Docteur, ou je la détruis.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était impossible !

- Mais vous allez l'ouvrir quand même de toute façon. Je pourrais vous y forcer. Ou arrêter votre cœur avec mes mots.

- Je ne vous en crois pas capable.

- Vous avez tort, Docteur. Ouvrez maintenant! "

C'est à ce moment précis que le Docteur comprit que les mots n'étaient pas la seule arme de la jeune femme. Abhorrant lui-même depuis toujours la violence, il n'avait vraiment aucun moyen de se défendre. Il réfléchit ensuite au fait que cette galaxie n'avait jamais été visitée par ses semblables. Il était donc le premier... Et c'était parfait pour un nouveau départ. Une galaxie entière à découvrir. Une aventure enfin inédite. Certes, il était fait esclave, prisonnier, s'il obtempérait, mais c'était sa meilleure chance de rester en vie tout comme de mieux connaitre l'endroit où il avait atterri.

En actionnant la commande d'ouverture du TARDIS, le Docteur venait pourtant de se condamner. Il n'avait pas seulement atterri dans un endroit isolé où se serait trouvée par hasard la sorcière qu'il avait rencontré, mais au plein centre d'une sorte de camp dans une forêt. Les autres autochtones étaient tout autant armées qu'Alkira. Toutes des femmes, remarqua vite le Gallifreyen. Elles incantèrent toutes ensemble de concert et il s'évanouit, entendant seulement le bruit familier du TARDIS qui, obéissant à son ordre mental, venait de se dématérialiser...


	2. Prologue second, Le Chevalier Jedi

**Planète Dathomir, camp royal de la famille d'Augwynne Duo, an 27 après Yavin :**

Ça faisait un an... Déjà un an que la guerre contre les Yuuzhan Vong avait pris fin. Déjà un an qu'il avait été fait prisonnier des Yuuzhan Vong et fait la rencontre de son professeur, Vergere. Et encore plus que son frère cadet, Anakin, était mort. Jacen Solo se sentait encore parfois coupable de la mort de son jeune frère, pas directement bien sûr mais plus encore que les autres Jedi qui les avaient accompagné sur Myrkr pour défaire la Reine des Voxyns. Un an que la paix était revenue dans la Galaxie grâce en partie à l'Alliance galactique et Cal Omas, son président, et surtout un an qu'il arpentait la Galaxie. Arpenter était bien le terme. Il avait choisi une vie d'ermitage et ne la regrettait pas. Il espérait ainsi mieux appréhender la Force.

Le philosophe qui sommeillait en lui avait repris le dessus même en plein cœur de la guerre avec d'abord les enseignements de Vergere, puis les réflexions de Wynssa Fel et enfin de Sekot et sa magistère, Jabitha. Tous le faisaient douter sur son rôle : qu'était vraiment un Jedi? Un guerrier? Un sage? Un philosophe? Ou alors l'ermite en quête de vérité qu'il était aujourd'hui?

Jacen doutait d'un jour découvrir la réponse à ses questions. Mais sa quête le menait d'une planète à une autre, pour rencontrer des utilisateurs de la Force non-Jedi et profiter de leurs enseignements si différents de ceux de son oncle. Jusque-là, il avait découvert de nombreuses cultures très diverses avec des approches de la Force, du potentium ou de la Force Vivante, très différentes et toutes très intéressantes. Mais aucune réponse sur son destin, sur le destin d'un Jedi tel que lui. Sur le rôle qu'il devait jouer en tant que détenteur de ce pouvoir...

Ses voyages l'avaient aujourd'hui mené à Dathomir. La planète n'était pas inconnue de Jacen, sa meilleure amie, la nouvelle Reine-Mère de Hapes, en était originaire par sa mère et avait toujours été plus influencée par les coutumes des sorcières de Dathomir plus que par les traditions hapiennes. Jacen appréciait la planète. Elle était comme Zonama Sekot, pleine de vie. Et c'était un lieu idéal pour un Jedi. Accueilli par Augwynne Duo, l'arrière-grand-mère de Tenel La, en personne à son arrivée, Jacen se sentait traité comme une sorte de Prince par les Sorcières. En même temps, c'était son propre père qui avait donné le titre de propriété de la planète au clan d'Augwynne Duo, avant même sa naissance, la faisant ainsi reine de Dathomir.

Depuis, les choses avaient peu évolué, Dathomir comme Hapes s'étaient jointes à la Nouvelle République et maintenant à l'Alliance Galactique, mais les vies des sorcières dathomiriennes n'avaient pas changé pour autant. Et les menaces que faisaient peser par le passé les Sœurs de la Nuit se ravivaient depuis quelques années. Jacen sentait la peur grandissante des sorcières à l'évocation de leur nom.

" Comment se fait-il que les Sœurs de la Nuit leur fasse encore autant peur? Avait une fois demandé Jacen à Augwynne Djo.

- Depuis la défaite des Yuuzhan Vong, la Force a subi un bouleversement, vous avez aussi du le sentir, Jedi Solo. Sur Dathomir, il s'est accompagné du retour des Sœurs de la Nuit. Elles se sont remises à chasser comme on le dit ici : elles terrifient à nouveau leurs sœurs."

C'était quelques jours après son arrivée sur la planète qu'avait eu lieu cette discussion. Et depuis Jacen avait pu voir à plusieurs reprises les conséquences qu'avait le retour des Sœurs de la Nuit dans le clan Duo comme dans d'autres clans où il s'était rendu. Il revenait à présent à sa navette, il comptait envoyer un message au Conseil Jedi mais hésitait. Pour son ermitage, il avait voulu couper les ponts avec les siens pour se concentrer uniquement sur sa quête. Les Sœurs de la Nuit représentaient-elles un si grand danger qu'il pensait maintenant à contacter l'ordre Jedi? Il ne savait pas vraiment... Peut-être pouvait-il d'abord enquêter sur leur retour et voir exactement quelle menace elle représentait pour les habitants de Dathomir et les Jedi? Oui, c'était encore le mieux à faire.

Le jeune homme rentra dans sa navette sans s'approcher du tableau de commande où se trouvait le communicateur relié à l'holonet, le seul artefact qui le reliait à sa famille... Augwynne l'attendait au bas de la navette spatiale.

" Vous avez trouvé ce qu'il vous faut? Demanda la Sorcière.

- Oui, je n'avais pas besoin de grand-chose... Juste quelques rations supplémentaires et un medipac.

- Vous êtes donc toujours décidé à enquêter comme vous me l'avez dit?

- Oui. Des sorcières de votre clan ont-elles accepté de m'accompagner et me guider jusqu'à l'un de leurs camps ?

- Oui, deux d'entre elles vous y mèneront. Elles vous attendent à l'orée de la forêt, celle du nord.

- Merci, Augwynne.

- Faites attention à vous, jeune Jedi."

Jacen Solo hocha la tête puis partit rejoindre les deux sorcières qui allaient l'accompagner pour cette expédition quelque peu hors du commun...


	3. Le Docteur et les soeurs de la Nuit

**Dathomir, camp des Sœurs de la Nuit :**

Les souvenirs revenaient lentement dans l'esprit du seigneur du temps, aidé par les liens qu'il sentait enserrant ses mains. Il était prisonnier, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais là, il n'avait aucun plan, aucun moyen pour s'évader. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait lui arriver. Ces sœurs de la nuit étaient vraiment différentes des autres ennemis qu'il avait rencontrés. Elles avaient des pouvoirs dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler et il ignorait comment les combattre. En clair, il n'avait aucune porte de sortie.

Les murs de sa drôle de prison n'étaient apparemment faits que de toile : il était dans une tente. Ces sorcières étaient de toute évidence très primitives mais de toute façon il ne pouvait même pas atteindre son tournevis sonique ou quoi que ce soit qu'il ait gardé dans ses poches…

Le camp était plus grand que ne l'avaient imaginés Jacen et les sorcières qui l'accompagnaient. Les Sœurs de la Nuit semblaient être de plus en plus puissantes et donc devenir une menace pour les autres sorcières de Dathomir.

« On y va ? Demanda l'une des sorcières.

- Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de se rendre dans le camp, oui. Au moins pour savoir ce qu'ils préparent. Et pour libérer leurs prisonniers…

- Vous sentez qu'il y a des prisonniers à travers la Force, dans ce camp ?

- Oui, je sens leurs craintes pour la plupart et j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont très nombreux.

- Où sont-ils ? Demanda l'une des deux sorcières du clan d'Augwyne Djo

- Au centre du camp, répondit le Jedi, vous pouvez faire diversion aux abords du camp pour que je libère les prisonniers. Ca affaiblira les sœurs de la nuit. Et vous rendra plus fortes pour les affronter. Sans faire de victimes. »

Les sorcières acquiescèrent et se séparèrent pour aller encercler le camp et permettre au chevalier Jedi de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur.

...

Les prisonniers des Sœurs de la Nuit étaient tous bâillonnés dans une grande tente au centre du camp comme Jacen l'avait senti. Tous ces prisonniers étaient des hommes, certainement d'anciens esclaves d'autres camps de sorcières. Ils étaient tous fortement affaiblis par leur captivité et Jacen dût les aider à se relever et sortir de la tente dans la nuit noire de Dathomir.

En sortant de la tente, le Jedi entendit des coups de pieds dans une autre tente et une voix étrange qui en sortait, une sorte de comptine ou de chanson. Certainement pas un prisonnier comme les autres. Mais de toute évidence un homme et les Sœurs de la Nuit haïssaient tant les hommes qu'il ne pouvait pas être autre chose que prisonnier. Jacen ralluma son sabre-laser et entailla la toile de la tente voisine.

L'homme était parfaitement conscient et ne semblait pas fatigué comme les autres. Il avait aussi des habits bien différents des autres habitants de Dathomir, des autres habitants de cette galaxie même.

« Vous allez bien, demanda le Jedi.

- Pas à me plaindre, répondit l'étranger, vous êtes plus civilisé qu'elles j'espère ?

- Qu'elles ? Vous voulez dire les sœurs de la nuit ?

- Si c'est ainsi qu'on les nomment. C'est le nom de leur espèce ?

- Ce sont des humaines. Mais elles sont monstrueuses comme vous avez dû le remarquer. »

Oui, il l'avait bien remarqué mais que pouvait-il dire de son mystérieux sauveur ? Lui aussi avait un physique d'humain mais après tant de voyages dans le temps et l'espace, il avait vu tant de choses qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment en être certain. Cela dit, il venait de lui sauver la vie, de le libérer, alors il pouvait bien aussi lui faire confiance de son côté.

« Oui, si vous le dites. Vous êtes leur ennemi ?

- D'une certaine façon, répondit Jacen, en tout cas, je ne suis pas leur allié.

- D'accord, est-ce que vous pourriez me dire où l'on se trouve ? Quelle planète ?

- Dathomir, répondit Jacen, vous vous êtes écrasés quelque part ?

- Je dirais plutôt que mon vaisseau est reparti sans moi ! Et j'ignore comment il a pu faire ça ! Ça n'était jamais arrivé ce genre de choses. Et j'en ai vu des choses !

- On vous l'a volé, demanda Jacen.

- Non, à moins que… Un seigneur du temps pourrait peut-être le faire. Mais vu que je suis le dernier… Non, il doit y avoir une autre explication !

- Bien sûr, j'imagine qu'on pourra voir ça plus tard, on ferait mieux de partir d'ici. Comment vous vous appelez ?

- Le Docteur. Et vous, jeune homme ? Vous êtes bien un humain, d'ailleurs ?

- Oui, un humain : Jacen Solo. Et je suis un chevalier Jedi. Et vous, vous êtes humain, que vous me demandez ?

- Non, je suis un seigneur du temps, pas un vulgaire humain. Mais j'imagine que vous ne savez pas ce que sont les Seigneurs du Temps, peu sont ceux à en avoir entendu parler de toute façon… Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allons-y, Jacen Solo ! »

Le tempérament étonnamment vif du Docteur surprit Jacen mais il fallait le tempérer s'il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter le clan entier des sœurs de la nuit.

« Vous pouvez vous calmer ? Demanda Jacen. Il faudrait qu'on évite d'attirer leur attention.

- Oh, vous ne les avez pas tués ? Demanda le Docteur. Parfait, j'aime les gens qui laissent leurs ennemis en vie. Il n'y a pas pire comme monstres que ceux qui ne laissent même pas une chance. »

Jacen était du même avis, même après ce que lui avaient infligé les Yuuzhan Vong. Le Docteur et lui sortirent de la tente et réussirent à éviter les sœurs de la nuit, toutes rassemblées au nord du camp. Dans la Force, Jacen sentit que les sorcières étaient blessées et quelques-unes mortes. Mais les prisonniers, tous en vie, les attendaient à l'orée de la forêt. Ils avaient réussi au moins une partie de la mission et la situation était clarifiée : les sœurs de la nuit étaient de nouveau un danger.

**Dathomir, quelque part dans les forêts de la planète entre le camp des Soeurs de la Nuit et celui des Djo :**

Le chemin de retour vers le camp Djo fut plus long que ne l'avait supposé Jacen Solo, les prisonniers étant plus faibles ainsi que plus nombreux qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé expliquaient en partie leur lente avancée dans cette jungle dathomirienne. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison : ils devaient aussi s'enfoncer dans cette jungle pour semer les sœurs de la nuit qui les poursuivaient. Elles avaient été plus nombreuses et plus véhémentes que ne l'avaient cru Jacen et les Sorcières qui s'étaient pour beaucoup sacrifiées dans ce combat. Jacen doutait même que certaines aient survécu, si c'était le cas, elles cherchaient à se cacher et y parvenaient encore mieux que Jacen et les anciens prisonniers. Dans tous les cas, ils étaient seuls et Jacen avait recours à la force pour retrouver son chemin vers le camp de sorcières le plus proche. Ce qui les éloignait plus encore du camp royal et de sa navette. Parmi les prisonniers, Jacen avait vite compris que plusieurs hommes capturés par les sœurs de la nuit étaient des étrangers ou s'étaient installé sur la planète tout en venant d'un autre système stellaire. Et ils allaient sûrement vouloir rentrer. Sa navette n'était pas monoplace mais elle ne pourrait jamais tous leur faire quitter ces forêts. Ils devaient rejoindre le camp royal s'ils voulaient pouvoir quitter Dathomir et avant tout se faire soigner et reprendre des forces. Les sœurs de la nuit avait la réputation d'être cruelles, les visages des affranchis ne contredisaient pas cette cruauté supposée.

Le seul qui semblait encore aller très bien, peut-être parce qu'il était aussi le prisonnier le plus récent ou plus exotique à ce qu'il en avait compris des paroles du Docteur, était en train de le perdre plus encore que son sens de l'orientation par ses discours incohérents. Jacen était depuis longtemps un philosophe et aimait discuter, il avait choisi même de vivre en ermite pour découvrir de nouvelles choses… Mais il ne s'attendait pas à _ça. _

Cet homme qui se disait n'être pas humain et même, pire, venir d'une autre galaxie que la leur. Et ses discours et surtout ses nombreuses questions sur l'histoire de ce monde et du reste de la galaxie que connaissait assez bien Jacen Solo achevaient de le convaincre qu'il était bien étranger à tout ce qui la concernait. Il était même totalement étranger aux concepts de Jedi et de Force. Et cela l'intriguait plus particulièrement encore.

« Il y a donc dans cette galaxie un ordre de chevaliers ? Et que font-ils ? La guerre ?

- Je dirais qu'ils représentent l'Ordre et la Justice, répondit Jacen.

- Vous diriez ? Ils ne font donc pas que ça ? Et cette Justice comme vous dites, ce sont les seuls à la définir et à la détenir ?

- Non, l'Ordre n'est pas une cour de justice, c'est plus… Les Jedi sont vus souvent comme des arbitres. Pour leur sagesse sans doute.

- Ils se disent donc sages ? A penser posséder la connaissance absolue de toute chose ? Moi-même, tout seigneur du temps que je suis, je continue de me souvenir que je ne sais pas tout de l'univers : la preuve avec cette galaxie dont jusque-là je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Jamais. En neuf cent ans. Vous ne devez pas être très bruyants. Vous avez déjà essayé de sortir de votre cocon ?

- Quoi ? La République s'étend dans toute la Galaxie ! Et les seuls contacts extragalactiques que nous n'avons jamais eus venaient des Vong… Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi on retenterait l'expérience !

- Ah les Vong, fit le Docteur pensif, Alkira m'en avait parlé dans mon TARDIS, elle croyait même que j'en étais un ! Qui sont-ils ces Vong ? Vos ennemis ?

- Des Yuuzhan Vong, corrigea Jacen, des aliens venant d'une autre galaxie. Ils nous ont envahis il y a quelques années. Et plus particulièrement, ils nous ont pourchassé, nous, les Jedi. J'ai même été leur prisonnier sur Yuuzhan'tar. Mais c'est du passé maintenant.

- Vous ne craignez pas que je sois un Vong ?

- J'ai rencontré des Yuuzhan Vong, Docteur, et je sais à quoi ils ressemblent. Malgré votre drôle d'accoutrement, vous faites bien plus humain que Vong.

- Je n'en suis pas un, pourtant, je suis un Seigneur du Temps.

- C'est un titre ?

- Le nom de mon espèce. Quoi, les Seigneurs du temps ? Vous n'en avez vraiment jamais entendu parler ? D'accord, c'est souvent une simple légende et peu la connaissent… Mais quand même ! Gallifrey, les Seigneurs du Temps, dans leurs TARDIS ça ne vous dit vraiment rien ?

- Non, mais je suppose que personne ne peut avoir tout vu et tout su en une vie.

- Exact ! Les Jedi ont peut-être finalement l'esprit ouvert. Vous en tout cas, Jacen Solo ! S'enthousiasma le Seigneur du Temps. Même en dix, euh non, onze vies d'ailleurs… »

Le Jedi ne percuta pas sur les dernières paroles du Docteur : son comlink venait de vibrer dans la poche intérieure de sa bure.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, demanda le Docteur en le voyant sortir l'appareil de communication.

- Mon Comlink, répondit Jacen en l'activant. »

L'image miniature d'une jeune femme aux cheveux clairs bien que bleus comme le reste de son corps apparut comme en suspension en 3D au-dessus du petit disque en métal blanc. Certainement un hologramme assez basique et même d'une médiocre qualité…

« Tahiri ? Fit Jacen en la reconnaissant.

- Jacen ? Répondit la jeune femme. Il faut que tu viennes nous aider, Danni et moi ! Les Vong sont devenus fous, complétement incontrôlables ! Ils disent que les Ferroans ou les Jedi ont souillé leurs terres et renoncés à leur accord avec les survivants Yuuzhan Vong en amenant de drôles de droïdes dans les espaces qui leur ont été donnés, enfin prêtés par Sekot.

- Et ? Les Feroans n'ont vraiment pas respectés ce traité ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils auraient commis un tel geste. Bien que beaucoup soient toujours autant hostiles aux Yuuzhan Vong cela dit… Mais le pire c'est que les Vong déclarent que ces droïdes ne sont pas seulement des abominations mais aussi des outils d'extermination. Ils ne sauraient même dire que ça et feraient de très nombreuses victimes sur une grande surface de Zonama.

- Des massacres ? Alors là, ce n'est pas du tout la manière d'agir des Ferroans, s'exclama Jacen, ce serait plus celle des Vong eux-mêmes.

- Pourquoi s'auto-exterminer dans ce cas ? Je crois que c'est plus grave, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel !

- Vous les avez vus ? Les interrompirent le Docteur qui écoutait attentivement la conversation et encore plus depuis que Tahiri Veila avait parlé d'extermination…

- J'en ai vu un. Il était mort, enfin brûlé même. Mais ils sont très durs à arrêter…

- A quoi ressemblait-il, la coupa le Seigneur du Temps.

- Hum, je ne saurais pas trop le dire. A une sorte de droïde astromécanicien mais en plus gros, en noir avec des drôles de boulons et une sorte de fouet de cuisine comme bras.

- Des Daleks ! J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama le Docteur. Ecoutez, Tahiri, ne vous approchez pas, ne vous approchez surtout pas de ces monstres. Ils ne connaissent jamais aucune pitié. Et dites aux Vongs de faire de même, éloignez-vous le plus loin possible d'eux. Jacen, vous savez où se trouve ces Vongs ?

- Oui, sur Zonama Sekot. Mais c'est assez loin… Tahiri, je suis sur Dathomir, là. Pourquoi tu m'as contacté, moi ?

- Tu es le seul autre Jedi en qui j'ai vraiment confiance _et _qui connait aussi bien que moi ou presque les Yuuzhan Vong. J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Dani, aussi. Elle est autant perdue que moi dans toute cette histoire.

- Rien d'étonnant à ça, fit le Docteur, bon, Jacen, Zonama Sekot… C'est une planète ?

- Oui. Mais à plusieurs jours de vol en hyperespace. Ces massacres ont commencé quand, Tahiri ?

- Apparemment, seulement dans la matinée, répondit la Jedi.

- Alors il sera trop tard dans trois ou quatre jours. Et c'est le mieux que ma navette peut faire.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, ça, fit le Docteur, retournons au camp pour y laisser les prisonniers et ensuite vous m'indiquerez les coordonnées spatiales précises de Zonama Sekot. Vous pourrez le faire ?

- Euh, je crois, oui.

- Bien, alors dépêchons-nous. Si Tahiri ne s'est pas trompée dans leur description, je dois vite aller là-bas, même au plus vite. Quand arriverons-nous au camp ?

- On y est bientôt. Mais, on ne sera jamais à temps sur Zonama, Docteur. Et c'est une mauvaise idée de s'y rendre si c'est autant dangereux !

- Au contraire, c'est là où il y a du danger et du mystère qu'il est amusant, non pas amusant, ce n'est pas vraiment amusant de risquer sa vie. Quoique… Non ! Intéressant plutôt. Voilà : intéressant, c'est toujours plus intéressant quand il y a du mystère et du danger ! »

Jacen n'était pas vraiment d'accord pour le danger mais il l'était pour les mystères. Quand ils avaient des solutions… Et celui-là semblait pour l'instant n'en avoir aucune. Jacen rangea le communicateur dans sa poche et ils arrivèrent en effet très vite au camp tenu, dirigé par Augwyne Djo.

La vieille sorcière devait avoir senti leurs présences car elle les attendait à l'entrée du camp.

« Jedi Solo, commença celle-ci, où sont mes filles que je t'ai donné pour cette expédition ?

- Elles ont payé de leurs vies pour sauver celles de ces prisonniers, honorable Augwyne Djo, répondit Jacen, nous avions malheureusement raison et même pire : nous les sous-estimions. Les Sœurs de la Nuit ont retrouvé leurs forces et sont, je le crains, de taille à vous affonter.

- Ce sont là de bien mauvaises nouvelles. Nous leur avons au moins repris ces hommes et ces femmes. Et sûrement, par leur sacrifice, nos sorcières ont affaiblis les Sœurs de la Nuit.

- Je l'espère également. En attendant, j'ai reçu en revenant ici un message de mon amie Tahiri. Elle m'a appelé à l'aide et je dois donc vous quitter au plus vite. Je compte sur vous, Augwyne, pour permettre à ces anciens prisonniers de récupérer et pouvoir rentrer chez eux car beaucoup sont des étrangers.

- Je m'en assurerai, Jedi Solo.

- Bien, je vais donc au plus vite rejoindre ma navette.

- Je vous remercie pour tous ces efforts, Chevalier Jacen Solo. »

Le cérémonial était encore fort peu répandu sur Dathomir mais Augwyne Djo avait toujours été très respectée et Jacen ne la surprit que peu en s'inclinant devant elle. Il courut ensuite vers sa navette, vite rattrapé par le Docteur aux deux cœurs :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda ce dernier au Jedi. Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas la rejoindre en moins de trois jours.

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Je vous propose mon vaisseau, répondit le Seigneur du Temps, ce sera vraiment plus pratique.

- Votre vaisseau ? Un vaisseau spatial ? Il est plus rapide, c'est ça ?

- Oh, c'est un euphémisme… Mais par contre il y a un tout petit, ridicule, mini problème avec mon vaisseau : il est parti.

- Parti ?

- Oui. Il faut que je le retrouve… Il a dû s'envoler quand j'ai été fait prisonnier. Voyons si mon tournevis sonique peut retrouver sa trace et même, mieux, le faire réapparaitre ici-même ! »

Tout en prononçant ces mystérieuses paroles aux oreilles du Jedi, le Docteur sortit un drôle de tube semblable à un petit sabre-laser ou un bâton lumineux. Certainement le tournevis dont il venait de parler. L'outil se mit à émettre un drôle de son et une sorte de diode bleue à l'une des extrémités du tube s'alluma. Le Docteur essaya plusieurs options différentes de son tournevis tout en le pointant dans différentes directions et en tournant sur lui-même. Pios, au bout de seulement quelques secondes, il exalta un grand « enfin » et tout sourire appuya sur un autre bouton qui fit s'amplifier le bruit déjà produit par son tournevis sonique.

Une étrange cabine bleue apparut alors progressivement là où le Docteur pointait son tournevis sonique, c'est-à-dire juste à côté de la navette thêta du jeune chevalier Jedi. Le Seigneur du Temps s'avança vers la cabine, qui était juste sortie de nulle part, et en ouvrit la porte en la tirant comme à son habitude. Il entra et voyant que Jacen ne le suivait pas, en ressortit très vite :

« Bon, vous vous décidez à entrer, oui ou non ? Demanda le Docteur. Je n'ai pas tout mon temps. Enfin, si… Mais je ne vais pas laisser des Daleks quelque part en vie dans cette galaxie ! Et j'ai besoin de vous pour les coordonnées, vous vous souvenez ?

- C'est… C'est votre vaisseau ? Mais c'est minuscule, et comment est-ce qu'il vole ? Il n'y a aucun propulseur, aucun mécanisme visible…

- Venez voir l'intérieur, lui suggéra le Docteur, c'est beaucouup plus intéressant, vous verrez. »

Pas très rassuré, Jacen obéit tout de même et entra à son tour dans le TARDIS. Le choc fut assez rude quand il remarqua – c'est-à-dire dès les premières secondes – que l'intérieur de ce vaisseau était vraiment bien plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Une immense salle s'ouvrait devant lui et une grande colonne centrale pleine de panneaux de commandes très étranges intrigua plus particulièrement le jeune Jedi.

« Waouh, c'est tellement, irréaliste !

- Ouais. Bienvenue dans mon TARDIS, Jacen Solo.

- Tardis ?

- TARDIS temps à relativité dimensionnelle inter spatiale. En bref, cette machine voyage autant dans le temps que de l'espace. Bien pratique. Alors, les coordonnées de Zonama ?

- Euh, où dois-je les rentrer ?

- Vous devez me les donner.

- Je crois que si je les rentrais simplement en me fiant à la Force, ce serait plus simple. Je ne sais pas comment donner des coordonnées compatibles avec votre navigateur. C'est de toute évidence une technologie soit vraiment très avancée soit complétement étrangère.

- Bien, venez-là. Mais ne me l'abimez pas ! »

Jacen n'en avait pas l'intention, il s'approcha d'un drôle d'écran et, fermant les yeux, se mit à taper sur une sorte de clavier des chiffres que lui donnaient la Force alors qu'il se concentrait sur la détresse de Tahiri comme une sorte de signal qui le guidait. Quand il eut fini, il se recula et laissa le Docteur taper sur différents trucs sans noms et lancer ensuite son TARDIS dans le vortex du temps.


	4. Daleks sur Zonama

**Zonama Sekot, an 32 après Yavin IV:**

Des Daleks? L'étrange homme aux côtés de Jacen dans l'hologramme qu'elle venait de voir avait parlé de Daleks. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils étaient, sinon que de toute évidence ils étaient très dangereux. Pour savoir ça, la situation sur Zonama, déjà très critique, suffisait amplement !

Tahiri Veila venait à peine de désactiver la communication quand son amie et collègue Jedi, Danni Quee, l'interpella depuis le premier étage de son petit laboratoire :

« Tahiri, dit-elle, tu as pu le joindre ?

- Oui, il arrive. Mais en attendant, je vais aller voir comment s'en sortent les Yuuzhan Vong.

- Sûrement aussi mal que l'ont dit leur messager.

- Les Ferroans semblent avoir encore du mal à les croire, expliqua Tahiri Veila, ils veulent qu'un Jedi corrobore ces faits pour accepter de les héberger dans leurs propres villages.

- Et tu vas y aller ?

- Oui, les Yuuzhan Vong me connaissent et je saurais aussi déterminer s'ils nous mentent ou non.

- Tu crois que c'est possible ?

- Jusque-là, personne n'y comprend rien alors tout est envisageable.

- Oui… Que la Force soit avec toi, Tahiri. »

La Jedi sourit et récupéra son sabre-laser avant de sortir du laboratoire de Danni Quee. C'était censé être au départ une demeure commune pour les Jedi mais Danni l'avait vite transformé en un véritable laboratoire scientifique. Cela ne gênait pas plus que ça la jeune femme mais elle ne se sentait pas non plus à sa place ni ici ni sur Zonama. Les Vong devaient sûrement penser la même chose… Voilà pourquoi Tahiri Veila évitait de croire comme absolument vraies les paroles des Vong. Elle savait trop bien de quoi ils pouvaient être capables ! Elle allait donc, seule, retourner dans la forêt où elle avait trouvé le Vong profondément blessé que les Ferroans avaient d'abord refusés de soigner. Le chemin vers son village était tracé par le sang qu'il avait perdu, selon ses dires, depuis le village maintenant en ruines où il vivait depuis deux ans.

La piste de sang était de plus en plus visible car de plus en plus épaisse au fil du temps que Tahiri arpentait cette forêt. Elle arriva ainsi bientôt devant un véritable champ de ruines.

D'accord, pensa-t-elle. La menace est bien réelle…

…

Le vrombissement si familier du TARDIS retentissait à nouveau. Le vaisseau venait de se poser sur le sol de la planète vivante.

Une planète vivante ! Jacen Solo lui avait expliqué que Zonama Sekot était une planète vivante. Mais il avait encore du mal à le croire. Des soleils vivants, ça, il en avait déjà rencontré. Mais jamais de planètes. Zonama semblait donc bel et bien unique. Tout dans cet univers, cette galaxie en tout cas, lui semblait étranger.

Aussi, il hésitait maintenant à ouvrir la porte du TARDIS qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Si l'amie de Jacen avait bien raison, des Daleks étaient en train de semer la zizanie sur Zonama Sekot. La zizanie sur Zonama… Pas mal comme expression.

« Docteur, demanda Jacen, on peut sortir ou vous devez pressuriser le sas de votre vaisseau ?

- Pressuri… quoi ? Oh, non, non. Allez-y, sortez ! Je vous rejoins ! »

Le Gallifréen se retourna et prit le long manteau marron qu'il avait abandonné sur une des poutres en bois de la salle de contrôle principale. Il l'enfila alors que le vent frais de Zonama Sekot s'infiltrait dans le vaisseau vivant…

La jungle qui s'offrit aux yeux du Gallifréen lui rappelait étrangement celle de Dathomir. Toutes les planètes se ressemblaient-elles, ici ? En tout cas, il ne sentait pas de présence vivante, omniprésente et omnisciente comme celle dont Jacen lui avait parlé durant le trajet entre Dathomir et Zonama Sekot.

« Vous venez, Docteur ?

- Oui, jolie planète. Très exotique. Bon alors, de quel côté est votre amie ?

- Je… Elle est, elle n'est pas au village ferroan. C'est étrange. On devrait y aller quand même pour savoir ce qui se passe. »

Le jeune Jedi semblait depuis sa sortie du TARDIS très agité, il se mit à courir vers le nord. Le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique et verrouilla la porte de son vaisseau avant de rattraper le Jedi Solo.

…

Le village était calme, comme si rien ne se passait, que les Ferroans ne sentaient pas cette grande angoisse dans la Force. Ils ne la sentaient peut-être pas d'ailleurs. Mais lui, Jacen, la sentait. Et il comprenait la peur et l'empressement de Tahiri à vouloir son aide.

Sans se préoccuper des regards ferroans qui le suivaient depuis son arrivée au village habité par ses compagnons Jedi, Jacen Solo courait, toujours suivi du Docteur qui observait en même temps les indigènes. Les Ferroans ne ressemblaient à aucune espèce qu'il connaissait. Jacen entra dans l'un des bâtiments les plus hauts du village. Il ne faisait que quelques dizaines de mètres, à peine deux ou trois étages. Une jeune femme blonde, certainement humaine, s'avança vers eux, stoppant leur élan.

« Danni, s'exclama le jeune Jedi, tu sais où est Tahiri ?

- Elle est partie vers le village Vong ravagé. Dans la forêt.

- Il y a combien de temps ?

- Je dirais deux heures.

- Deux heures ? Mais je lui ai parlé, il y a, quoi, vingt minutes ?

- Elle était peut-être déjà en route ? Suggéra Tahiri.

- Ou alors on a deux heures de retard, suggéra le Seigneur du Temps, ce qui veut dire… »

Le Docteur s'arrêta en pleine phrase et se retourna, sortit du laboratoire de Danni Quee, et sortit à nouveau son tournevis, le dégainant dans l'air, s'en servant comme d'un aimant, l'attirant vers les plaques de dalekanium les plus proches. Les Daleks étaient bien là. Et ils se rapprochaient…

« Jacen, cria le Gallifréen, les Daleks se rapprochent, ils viennent vers nous. Sûrement parce que c'est le seul village dans les environs…

- Les Daleks ? Demanda Danni. Ce sont quoi ces Daleks ?

- Les droïdes que les Vong ont repérés. Il les appelle des Daleks, apparemment il les connait.

- Oh oui, je les connais ! Mais ce ne sont pas des droïdes, ce sont des êtres vivants. Parmi les plus xénophobes de tout l'univers. Et les plus dangereux… Et ils sont ici. Sur cette planète ! Ils me suivent toujours. Ou alors mon maudit TARDIS m'amène toujours à eux ? Mais de toute façon, ils ne devraient pas être là. Peut-être que ce sont seulement des plaques de Dalekanium et pas des Daleks, ce serait mieux pour vous mais il y a vraiment peu de chances que ce soit le cas !

- Ils sont aussi terribles que ça ? Demanda Danni.

- Oh, oui !

- Bon, Docteur, si on allait les chercher ces Daleks et retrouver Tahiri dans le même temps ?

- Hein, quoi ? Oh, oui, c'est vrai ! Tahiri, votre amie. Si elle a rencontré des Daleks, elle n'est sûrement plus vivante. Je vous l'ai dit : aucune pitié.

- Non, elle est en vie. Et consciente… Je peux même dire où elle est. Et elle n'est pas seule. Ils doivent avoir fait des prisonniers.

- Des prisonniers ? Ce n'est pas vraiment leur genre. A moins que… Bien sûr ! Ce sont sûrement les survivants du Crussider. Au moins, ils ne sont pas tous une armée. Mais comment ils ont fait pour s'échapper de la Cascade de Méduse ? Et échapper à la déflagration ? Mon clone n'a même pas su tous les éliminer… Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Heureusement, au moins ce n'était pas un véritable génocide.»

Tout en parlant, le Docteur avait commencé à avancer vers la forêt, guidé par son tournevis sonique toujours calibré sur le dalekanium. Les deux Jedi le suivaient de loin et se servaient quant à eux de la Force pour retrouver leur amie Tahiri. Ils s'enfoncèrent alors à leur tour dans la jungle de Zonama.

…

Quand Tahiri Veila reprit conscience, elle se rendit d'abord compte qu'elle avait finalement atteint sa destination. Mais son sens du danger vong et celui qu'elle tenait de la Force étaient tous les deux en alerte. Ces robots existaient bel et bien et, comme l'avaient dit d'abord les Vongs et aussi ce « Docteur » que Jacen avait rencontré sur Dathomir, ils étaient loin d'être amicaux.

Ses mains, liées dans son dos par des sortes de menottes en métal, pouvaient toujours utiliser la Force : au moins, elles n'étaient pas incapacitantes. Une bonne chose. Soit ces Daleks ignoraient tout de la Force et vu leur apparence si étrange c'était tout à fait possible qu'ils viennent comme les Yuuzhan Vong d'ailleurs que de leur galaxie… Soit, et c'était certainement la pire des hypothèses, ils étaient assez puissants pour ne pas craindre sa maitrise de la Force et n'avaient donc pas besoin de la lui enlever.

Tahiri voulut attraper son sabre-laser mais celui-ci avait dû intriguer ses ravisseurs car ils le gardaient fermement dans leur… Leur sorte de ventouse. Une ventouse à la place d'un bras… Ils ne venaient décidément pas d'ici, se dit Tahiri.

« La femelle est réveillée, fit la voix saccadée d'un des Daleks semblable à celle d'un droïde mais en plus menaçante. »

_La femelle ?_ Tahiri étendit sa perception à travers la Force et remarqua en effet qu'elle n'était pas la seule prisonnière de ces Daleks. Les souffrances des Vong et rares Ferroans emprisonnés avec elle confirmaient la cruauté dont les Daleks faisaient preuve selon le Docteur. Ils devaient les avoir torturés. Allaient-ils alors faire de même avec elle, maintenant qu'elle était si justement réveillée… Et repérée ? Dans ce cas, ils allaient être déçus – comme ils avaient dû l'être avec les derniers guerriers Vong qui considéraient toujours la douleur comme une nécessité et un grand signe de piété. Elle ne louait pas autant la souffrance que les Yuuzhan Vong purs mais elle était une Jedi et Riina Qwaad, une Yuuzhan Vong unique qui avait été torturée plus d'une fois par les Vong et qui en gardait encore des séquelles malgré la sérénité qu'elle avait retrouvé depuis que ses deux personnalités s'étaient unifiées.

Mais ni la Jedi, ni la Yuuzhan Vong n'ignorait la douleur et ne savait pas y faire face. Et elle ferait face, encore une fois.

…

Danni Quee précédait maintenant le Docteur et Jacen. Bien que Tahiri ait été très proche du frère de Jacen à l'Académie Jedi, la jeune femme restait presque une étrangère pour le chevalier Jedi, contrairement à Danni avec qui Tahiri vivait sur Zonama depuis plus d'un an maintenant, depuis la fin de la guerre contre les Yuuzhan Vong. La jeune scientifique avait emporté un certain matériel d'analyse contre l'avis du Docteur qui assurait qu'il était inutile et les retarderaient. Danni leur prouvait maintenant le contraire.

« On s'approche, nota la jeune femme quelques mètres à peine devant eux.

- Oui, confirma Jacen Solo, on est tout proches d'elle. Mais elle n'est pas seule. Il y a au moins une dizaine de prisonniers. Et ils souffrent… Terriblement. Comme si on les avait torturés. »

Le Docteur grimaça à cette idée. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé… Ses pires ennemis reconstruisaient leurs forces. Comme toujours. Mais ils n'étaient pas là depuis longtemps. Ils n'avaient peut-être même pas encore vraiment commencé les conversions. Le Gallifréen se dit qu'il avait peut-être enfin une chance de les détruire pour de bon.

Et il s'en voulut tout de suite après. N'avait-il pas lui-même condamné le geste de son clone à moitié humain – quelques heures seulement auparavant pour lui ?

« On ferait mieux de se dépêcher dans ce cas, dit Danni.

- Si on peut faire quelque chose, Docteur, vous savez à quel point ils sont dangereux… Vous savez aussi comment les vaincre ou on doit improviser pour les sauver ?

- L'improvisation ? C'est une de mes spécialités. Je vais faire diversion pendant que vous essayerez de libérer votre amie.

- Et les autres, ajouta Danni.

- Si vous le pouvez. S'ils ont été torturés comme vous le dites, vous n'aurez peut-être pas cette chance, malheureusement. »

Jacen trouva soudain le Seigneur du Temps défaitiste. Ne voulait-il pas battre ces Daleks autant qu'eux, sinon plus ? Il ne le comprenait pas. Mais ce Docteur était un étranger, il ne pouvait pas vraiment le comprendre en même temps. Ce qu'il espérait c'était qu'il pouvait quand même lui faire confiance. Si ce n'était pas le cas, Tahiri et les autres prisonniers allaient courir un grand danger…

« Bon on y va, Jacen ?

- Oui, répondit le Jedi. »

Et ils se séparèrent en deux groupes comme l'avait proposé le Docteur. Jacen et Danni s'infiltrèrent sans mal dans le camp de prisonniers et virent tous deux pour la première fois un Dalek. C'était un Dalek sentinelle qui surveillait les abords du camp et Jacen et Danni sentirent dans la Force qu'il pouvait les repérer très vite. Ils se cachèrent derrière un buisson et le Dalek continua son inspection. Il s'approchait pourtant d'eux et les deux Jedi retenaient grâce à la Force leur respiration. Leur sens du danger était en alerte maximale…

…

De l'autre côté du camp, sans la protection de son TARDIS ou du Grand Méchant Loup, le Docteur cherchait comment il pourrait aider ses nouveaux alliés sans risquer sa vie. Sa seule présence risquait de les surprendre mais les Daleks le prendraient pour cible aussi vite qu'ils l'avaient fait par le passé. Et il était seul, cette fois. L'homme qui annonce la tempête face à ses plus fidèles ennemis… Il devait annoncer la tempête, une dernière fois !

S'avançant vers le camp, les mains vides bien en évidence, il fut peu surpris de la réactivité des Daleks. Ils le reconnurent tout de suite puisqu'ils avaient été créés récemment et qu'il avait déjà cette apparence lors de leur naissance.

« Le Docteur est ici, fit la voix saccadée d'un des Daleks les plus proches de lui. »

Bien, tout le campement était au courant. Il avait annoncé la tempête. Il fallait maintenant que l'ouragan soit suffisamment impressionnant pour que les deux chevaliers Jedi puissent sauver leur amie.

…

« Le Docteur ! S'exclama le Dalek à quelques mètres des Jedi »

Il se retourna ensuite et lévita vers l'autre bout du camp – tout comme une petite poignée d'autres Daleks au nombre de six ou sept. Jacen et Danni ne prirent pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ils se faufilèrent silencieusement au sein du campement et entrèrent dans la tente où ils sentaient la présence de Tahiri Veila.

La jeune femme était toujours attachée, menottée mais elle n'avait subi aucune séquelle : on ne l'avait pas encore torturé. Ce n'était pas le cas de tous les autres prisonniers Ferroans et Vongs.

« Ah, vous êtes là, dit-elle, apparemment ton Docteur avait raison : c'est bien leur ennemi. Ils m'ont laissé ici sans surveillance juste après qu'on a entendu son nom. »

Danni sonda la jeune femme dans la Force pour vérifier son état de santé. Tahiri était fatiguée mais en état de se battre malgré tout. Jacen lui rendit son sabre-laser que les Daleks n'avaient pas su démonter et il utilisa la Force pour détacher son amie. Les trois chevaliers libérèrent ensuite les autres prisonniers. Mais certains d'entre eux étaient déjà à moitié convertis en Daleks. Ils donnèrent l'alerte. Et dix Daleks les encerclèrent en quelques secondes. Le Docteur les accompagnait, mains sur la tête comme s'il était leur prisonnier. Très efficace la diversion, songea Jacen en le voyant ainsi.

« Les humains sont des compagnons du Docteur, dit un Dalek qui semblait être le chef.

- Quoi, non ? Nous sommes des Jedi, rétorqua Danni Quee.

- Laisse tomber, ils ignorent tout des Jedi, fit Tahiri.

- Exterminer ! Cria un Dalek en visant la jeune femme qui venait de parler. »

Le Docteur ferma les yeux. Voilà que commençait le massacre. Et c'était sa faute, encore une fois. Convertis en Daleks, leur vie n'aurait pas été meilleure mais au moins ils ne seraient pas trois à mourir.

Seulement il sentit une odeur de Dalekanium brûlé et non pas de chair. Et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit le Dalek, qui allait tirer, mort. Et les autres enfants de Skaro reculaient d'effroi. Jamais encore ils n'avaient vu une telle arme, jamais ils n'avaient affronté une telle puissance. Et le Docteur non plus.

Jacen abaissa la lame de son sabre-laser en voyant les Daleks reculer. Tahiri et Danni allumèrent leurs armes à leur tour et les Daleks recommencèrent à leur tirer dessus. A leur grand dam. Les décharges de laser des Daleks rebondissaient sur les lames vertes et bleues des trois Jedi. Voyant leur nombre diminuer de façon significative en très peu de temps, les Daleks se décidèrent à la retraite. Une stratégie qu'ils n'employaient presque jamais. Mais ils restaient des survivants. Et leur prochain plan aurait peut-être plus de succès…

Deux Daleks seulement parvinrent à se téléporter comme l'avait déjà fait le culte de Skaro à la bataille de Canary Wharf. Deux Daleks… Il ne restait plus que deux Daleks dans tout l'univers. Et le Docteur savait déjà qu'il ne tarderait pas à les retrouver sur son chemin. En attendant, il ne pouvait que louer ses sauveurs, les chevaliers Jedi.

Avec les prisonniers encore en vie et non « dalekanisés » d'après Jacen Solo, ils retournèrent tous au village où Danni et Tahiri vivaient. Sur le chemin du retour, le Docteur reprit son interrogatoire sur les Jedi, la Force et d'autres concepts propres à cette galaxie de plus belle. Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus à présent c'étaient les « sabre-lasers » que les trois Jedi portaient à la ceinture et qui avaient aussi facilement défaits les Daleks.

Une solution miracle que son peuple aurait vraiment dû connaitre à l'époque de la Guerre du Temps. Mais selon Jacen, les sabre-lasers ne pouvaient être utilisés que par des Jedi aguerris, et il fallait pour devenir un Jedi maitriser la Force – ce qu'en réalité peu de gens dans cette Galaxie pouvait faire. Les Seigneurs du Temps n'auraient pas pu utiliser cette technologie.

Le Docteur en était à la fois déçu et rassuré, avec une telle arme, son peuple au temps de la Guerre du Temps n'aurait pu être que plus meurtrier et meurtri de l'intérieur.

Une fois arrivé au village ferroan, le Docteur en savait assez à présent sur les Jedi pour faire confiance à Jacen Solo. Il avait promis à Rose de ne plus voyager avec des compagnons. Mais Jacen venait de lui sauver la vie, une deuxième fois. L'inviter dans le TARDIS lui semblait naturel. Un seul voyage, comme il l'avait d'abord offert à Martha Jones.

« Jacen, vous voulez que je vous ramène ? Demanda le Docteur.

- Où ça, sur Dathormir ?

- C'est bien là qu'est votre vaisseau, non ? »

Jacen acquiesça et suivit le Docteur jusqu'au TARDIS. Tahiri les suivait mais s'arrêta devant la drôle de cabine en bois bleu. Jacen et le Docteur étaient introuvables et la cabine bleue s'évapora dans les airs, comme si elle avait été téléportée…

…

A l'intérieur du vaisseau spatial du Seigneur du Temps, la lumière était vacillante. Jacen alluma son sabre-laser pour les éclairer pendant que le Docteur réglait certains paramètres de son TARDIS. La lumière rétablie, le Seigneur du Temps s'intéressa à nouveau à l'arme du Jedi. Jamais encore il n'avait vu de rayons lumineux ainsi limités et conservés dans un aussi petit boitier. Ça ressemblait à du plasma. Mais la scientificité d'une telle technologie lui aurait paru douteuse s'il ne l'avait pas vu à l'œuvre. Sa curiosité prit le dessus très vite et Jacen Solo fut surpris que cet étranger lui parle encore de son sabre-laser, comme s'il était obsédé par celui-ci.

« Comment expliquer son fonctionnement ? Répéta le Chevalier Jedi. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. Je vous l'ai dit : il faut maitriser la Force pour pouvoir construire un sabre-laser… »

Et Jacen chercha à résumer le difficile processus de construction de sabre-laser que son oncle avait redécouvert pour la première fois dans un holocron que possédait Ben Kenobi. Mais si les Jedi savaient maintenant tous créer des armes Jedi ou Sith, ils ignoraient comment la technologie elle-même du sabre-laser fonctionnait. Il ne savait tout simplement pas l'expliquer. La Force les guidait lors de cette étape essentielle de la formation d'un chevalier Jedi.

« Mais c'est comme un hyperpropulseur. Seul un droïde pourrait expliquer le fonctionnement d'une telle technologie. Votre vaisseau aussi il doit être très complexe dans son fonctionnement. D'ailleurs je n'y comprends pas grand-chose, comment on a fait pour atterir aussi rapidement sur Zonama Sekot ? Je n'avais jamais rien vu aller plus vite que l'hyperespace, avant. Votre cabine se téléporte, c'est ça ? Comment elle fait ? J'ai toujours pensé que la téléportation, c'était de la science-fiction.

- En fait, elle ne se téléporte pas vraiment, expliqua le Seigneur du Temps, mon TARDIS voyage dans l'espace et dans le Temps. Elle se dématérialise et réapparait ailleurs.

- Ce n'est pas la définition de la téléportation ?

- Non ! Même pour passer d'un endroit à un autre au même moment, elle voyage dans le vortex temporel. C'est un peu comme votre hyperespace mais pour le temps. Et c'est un vrai raccourci.

- Vous voyagez vraiment dans le temps, alors ? Ce n'est pas seulement des voyages instantanés d'un bout à l'autre de la Galaxie ? Demanda Jacen.

- Oui, je voyage dans le Temps, assura le Gallifréen, tu veux que je te montre ?

- Vous ne devez pas me ramener sur Dathomir ?

- Je peux vous ramener là-bas dans plusieurs jours, plusieurs heures avant que nous n'ayons vaincu ces Daleks, ici. Alors, ça vous dit un voyage temporel ?

- Et bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas… Oui, j'aimerais bien voir ça. Les visions de la Force permettent parfois de voir le futur. Mais jamais le passé. On peut voyager dans le temps dans votre vaisseau dans le futur comme dans le passé ?

- Oui. Alors vous voulez voir le passé ? Dites-moi une date et un lieu. »

Le Docteur était très enthousiaste. Il avait envie de découvrir cette galaxie qu'il n'avait encore jamais exploré. L'inédit le ravissait. Et Jacen était tellement soupçonneux des dires du Docteur qu'il accepta de le tester. Soixante ans plus tôt, la planète Zonama Sekot mais quelques kilomètres plus loin…

Le TARDIS fila dans le Vortex du Temps…


	5. Passé et futur d'une Galaxie

**Chapitre troisième : Passé et futur d'une Galaxie.**

**Zonama Sekot, an 28 avant Yavin**.

La forêt de Boras était juste un peu plus verte et plus grande. C'était étonnant, ils avaient voyagé dans le temps, dans le passé. Les arbres boras – Jacen Solo lui avait un peu décrit la nature foisonnante de Zonama durant le voyage dans le TARDIS. Le Docteur savait donc maintenant que ces Boras étaient une part de l'esprit de la planète. Sekot, l'esprit de celle-ci apparut devant eux sous les traits d'un homme que Jacen reconnut dans la Force comme étant le premier Magistère de Zonama.

« Sekot, fit-il ravi.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'entité planétaire.

- Je suis un chevalier Jedi, un ami, précisa Jacen en comprenant que leur voyage étant bien réel, Sekot ne le reconnaissait évidemment pas. Et elle devait s'inquiéter de les voir sortir d'une cabine de police aussi étrange.

- Combien donc d'entre-vous êtes partis à la recherche de la Jedi Vergère, demanda Sekot.

- Il y a d'autres Jedi, ici ? Demanda le Docteur.

- Oui, deux chevaliers et un jeune padawan. Il nous a d'ailleurs montré quelque chose de formidable que nous n'avions encore jamais vu sur la maitrise de la Force, expliqua Sekot, il a tué un assassin par le seul biais de son esprit et de la Force. »

Le Docteur était très attentif. La Force lui apparaissait déjà comme une entité impressionnante. Mais Jacen l'avait convaincu que seuls des élus pouvaient la maitriser. De toute évidence, le jeune homme avait dû lui omettre que parmi ces élus, certains utilisaient la Force comme une arme, une arme très puissante. Jacen devait avoir déjà entendu parler de cet être et de cette histoire. Peut-être voulait-il même de façon inconsciente le rencontrer, ce « padawan ».

Jacen, quant à lui, était presque terrorisé à l'idée de le rencontrer. Il ne pensait pas tomber aussi justement au moment où Anakin et Obi-Wan étaient venus sur Zonama. Sekot, la conscience de la planète vivante, les invita à la suivre jusqu'au village ferroan où se trouvaient les trois Jedi.

Sur le chemin les menant au village, le Docteur et Jacen purent tous deux observer les changements manifestes du paysage zonamien. Le village où Sekot les conduisait était plus éloigné du TARDIS qu'à l'époque d'où ils venaient. Jacen Solo savait que les voyages dans l'hyperespace de Zonama Sekot avait plus d'une fois réécrit toute sa surface. Mais il n'avait jamais pu voir à quoi ressemblait celle-ci avant ses premiers sauts dans l'hyperespace.

La nature de Zonama était vierge des épreuves que Jacen lui connaissait. La nature était harmonieuse sur toute la planète. Il n'y avait pas de Boras sauvages autour d'eux et de dissidences dans les esprits des habitants de Zonama. La Force était pure. Jacen comprenait vraiment maintenant pourquoi Vergere avait été autant attirée par cette planète vivante et pourquoi elle lui en avait tant parlé par la suite.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, des cris de foule les accueillirent dès l'entrée dans le petit bourg ferroan. Au centre de ces festivités reposaient les trois héros Jedi. Le Magistère actuel louait deux hommes en particulier, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années habillé de bures Jedi beige clair et au sabre-laser apparent à la ceinture, et un jeune garçon aux yeux bleus clairs brillants et aux cheveux blonds coupés courts avec une tresse symbolisant son statut de padawan. Vergere les acclamait elle-aussi mais Jacen remarqua qu'Obi-Wan regardait plus sévèrement cette foule et plus encore son jeune apprenti. La fierté d'Anakin Skywalker était fort palpable dans la Force, juste un peu plus que le sentiment excédé de son Maitre…

Celui-ci redoubla d'autant plus quand – une fois que la foule avait à peine commencé à se disperser – le Seigneur du Temps se mit à le scanner avec un petit bout de métal brillant d'un bleu lumineux comme la lame de son sabre avec un son nuisible de la même façon que celle-ci. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Maitre Jedi de la République, se prépara à allumer son arme, et Jacen sentit l'excitation de son grand-père à l'idée d'un nouveau combat. Le jeune Jedi s'interposa entre le Docteur et le premier maitre de son oncle. Il demanda alors au Seigneur du Temps ce qu'il était en train de fabriquer.

« Je voulais scanner la « force » dont vous me parlez. S'il a pu tuer un homme avec son esprit, il est certainement très puissant. Scanner la force sur lui ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.

- Vous vous trompez, Docteur, dit Jacen, le padawan dont parlait Sekot, c'est le jeune garçon à côté.

- Vraiment ? Il est tellement jeune ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant…

- Eh ! Je suis un padawan Jedi depuis quatre ans déjà, je ne suis pas un enfant !

- Mais tu restes un Padawan, Anakin. Je ne remets pas en cause le jugement des Ferroans, mais un Jedi doit savoir comment user de la Force avec sagesse et non comme une arme. Disait Obi-Wan. »

Anakin haussa les épaules. Son côté rebelle et orgueilleux était déjà visible, mais il s'effaça devant le ton autoritaire et doux à la fois de son maitre. Malgré le faux pas qu'il avait failli commettre, le Docteur posait à nouveau des tas de questions sur la Force et les Jedi.

Anakin le regardait avec stupeur : même lui, sur Tatooine, avait déjà entendu parler des chevaliers Jedi quand il avait rencontré Qui-Gon Jinn. Et les Ferroans connaissaient l'existence de l'Ordre avant l'arrivée de Vergere. Cet énergumène ne venait pas d'ici, peut-être pas même de cette Galaxie… Cet avis, Anakin Skywalker le partageait avec la Jedi Vergere.

La Jedi était la plus intriguée par cet homme qui se présentait comme un simple voyageur. Et elle répondait à sa curiosité avec amusement mais aussi une curiosité pratiquement aussi grande. Les étoiles qu'avaient dû voir cet homme si étrange devaient se trouver dans une autre galaxie. Et cela l'avait toujours intrigué : ce qu'il y avait au-dehors de la République.

Alors que Vergere et le Docteur discutaient tous les deux, Anakin s'était rapproché de son compagnon pour en apprendre plus sur lui. Un lien les connectait tous les deux mais il ignorait comment c'était possible. Jacen était un Jedi lui-aussi. Peut-être encore un Padawan comme lui. Il avait un sabre-laser à sa ceinture et des bures Jedi brunes. Mais son Maitre n'avait pas l'air de le reconnaitre.

L'ordre était si grand et les Jedi dispersés dans tant de coins de la Galaxie, dans des temples très loin de Coruscant… Jacen était peut-être un Jedi isolé dans un recoin lointain de la Galaxie. Peut-être même un Jedi déviant. Ou alors un Sith… Mais il ne sentait aucune colère en lui.

Jacen, lui, sentait autre chose que de la colère chez le jeune padawan Jedi. Il sentait l'obscurité tapie en lui, il sentait le sombre seigneur noir des Sith qu'il allait devenir. Et pourtant il lui semblait si innocent encore. Mais Jacen ne parvenait pas à le voir comme l'enfant qu'il était à cette époque. Dans le présent…

Le Jedi mit fin au débat passionné entre son ancien mentor et le Docteur qui lui avait remonté le temps et demanda à ce dernier à rentrer chez lui. Le Seigneur du Temps sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Cette galaxie lui étant étrangère ainsi que la Force qui donnait aux Jedi des pouvoirs extraordinaires et donc celui certainement de pressentir les dangers et peut-être l'avenir, le Gallifréen s'en remit au jugement de Jacen Solo et tous deux repartirent après un bref adieu aux Jedi et aux Ferroans vers le TARDIS, au cœur de la jungle de Boras.

Sekot ne se manifesta pas avant leur départ. Jacen sentait que l'entité planétaire avait finalement compris qu'ils venaient tous deux du futur et se méfiaient d'eux pour ce fait.

De retour à l'intérieur de cette si étrange cabine bleue, le Docteur demanda à Jacen la raison qui l'avait d'abord poussé à demander cette date précisément puis son impatience de rentrer à son époque. Il sentait bien que cela avait un lien fort avec ce Padawan qu'ils avaient rencontré.

Le jeune homme était aussi un Jedi mais il avait semblé au Docteur qu'il était presque terrorisé de le voir et lui parler face à face. Venant de son futur, l'explication la plus logique était que le Jedi le connaissait déjà, peut-être était-ce une sorte de personnage historique ?

« Vous saviez qu'Anakin était sur Zonama, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je voulais revoir Vergere, répondit Jacen honnêtement, elle a été un de mes mentors et elle s'est sacrifiée durant la dernière guerre. Je savais qu'elle était sur Zonama à cette époque, oui. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'Obi-Wan et Anakin le seraient aussi.

- Vous les connaissez bien ces deux Jedi ?

- Oui. Mais je ne les avais jamais rencontrés auparavant. Ils sont tous les deux morts avant que je ne naisse.

- Ce sont des personnages historiques dans cette galaxie ?

- Malheureusement… »

Devant l'évidente insistance du Seigneur du Temps, Jacen raconta au Docteur le triste destin qu'allait connaitre celui qui serait bientôt appelé Dark Vador et craint dans toute la Galaxie. Son grand-père…

« Je vous ramène à votre époque, demanda le Docteur à la fin de son récit.

- Oui. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Mais sur Zonama à nouveau. Je n'ai pas dit au revoir à Sekot et à Tahiri.

- Très bien, alors on va juste le renvoyer dans le temps. Une petite trentaine d'années, c'est ça ?

- Euh non, un peu plus. Presque cinquante en fait. Non plus encore… »

La rencontre avec son aïeul avait traumatisé Jacen. Le Docteur se fia donc à son instinct et à celui de sa TARDIS pour les ramener à bon port, à l'époque qu'avait quitté Jacen Solo en voyageant avec lui.

**Zonama Sekot, an 148 après Yavin :**

Quand ils sortirent du TARDIS, ils surent tout de suite qu'ils avaient atterris à une époque autre que celle à laquelle ils s'attendaient. Jacen sentait la mort partout autour de lui. Les Yuuzhan Vong avaient disparu. La conscience de Sekot était soit morte, soit trop faible pour être ressentie par un Jedi jeune mais puissant et expérimenté comme Jacen. De nouvelles guerres avaient décimées Zonama Sekot. Et le Jedi était impuissant face à ce désastre qu'il découvrait.

Les deux voyageurs temporels s'éloignèrent un peu du TARDIS et tombèrent très vite sur le village ferroan. Il était lui-aussi en ruines mais le Docteur découvrit à même le sol un objet électronique qui lui était inconnu : un databloc comme le lui apprit Jacen. Décidé à ne pas savoir ce que l'avenir lui réservait à lui et à Zonama, le Jedi refusa d'en lire le contenu. Le Docteur le fit, lui.

La langue qui défilait devant ses yeux lui était inconnue mais le TARDIS traduisit pourtant cette langue à sa grande surprise. Ainsi donc, son peuple, les Seigneurs du Temps avaient déjà connu cette galaxie si lointaine par le passé ? Avant la guerre du Temps et la destruction de Gallifrey. C'était si loin à présent… Mais le voilà qui revenait sur leurs pas.

Le Databloc devait avoir appartenu à un Jedi ou un historien féru d'histoire Jedi parce qu'il parlait très étrangement de son jeune compagnon. Selon l'article qu'il parcourut très vite grâce à son don de lecture de Seigneur du Temps, le Docteur apprit que Jacen Solo allait dans la décennie qui allait venir pour lui devenir un Seigneur Noir des Sith, tout comme son grand-père dans son temps.

Deux jeunes hommes si semblables, faisant les mêmes erreurs et causant autant de mal à la galaxie. Le destin qui se répétait. Comme lui répétait celle de son peuple avec ses pires ennemis…

Malgré tout ce qu'il lut sur le destin tragique du Sith qu'allait devenir le Jedi Solo, le Docteur restait persuadé que le funèbre destin de la planète vivante reposait sur une autre menace, voilée encore peut-être même à cette époque. Ou en tout cas à celle de Jacen. Une menace plus grande encore qu'un Jedi sombrant dans le côté obscur de la Force. Les concepts Jedi et Sith commençaient déjà à lui paraitre familiers,…

« Il n'y a plus personne, dit Jacen, pas de cadavres non plus. Ils ont certainement dû pouvoir s'enfuir.

- Oui, sûrement. Je suis désolé de vous avoir emmené ici.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave. C'est bien de voir un aperçu du futur. J'imagine que je ne verrais jamais ça de mon vivant de toute façon.

- Non… »

L'article biographique sur Jacen parlait de sa mort. Tué par sa sœur jumelle Sabre des Jedi, bien des décennies plus tôt…

Le Docteur et Jacen retournèrent dans le TARDIS et cette fois-ci, Jacen trouva la bonne date et le TARDIS se matérialisa à nouveau dans la jungle de verts et luxuriants Boras... Devant une Tahiri aux yeux écarquillés par la surprise et l'incompréhension.

**Zonama Sekot, an 32 après Yavin :**

« Tahiri ! S'exclama Jacen Solo en la voyant à sa sortie du TARDIS.

- Jacen ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vaisseau ? Il voyage par téléportation ?

- En quelque sorte… Tu veux entrer ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh, je ne sais pas. Pour aller où ?

- Où tu veux, et même quand tu veux, déclara Jacen avec un sourire malicieux, c'est une machine à voyager dans le temps. »

Tahiri Veila avait du mal à le croire mais elle accepta quand même de l'y suivre. A l'intérieur de la cabine de police britannique, le Seigneur du Temps fut surpris de revoir la jeune femme qu'il avait sauvée. Elle semblait ne pas faire très attention à l'immensité de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Jacen demanda au Docteur s'il voulait bien leur offrir un voyage. Le Gallifréen hésita un instant, il n'avait voulu offrir qu'un seul voyage à Jacen Solo. Mais Tahiri n'en avait eu encore aucun, et sans elle, il n'aurait pas pu retrouver les Daleks survivants. Et ses ennemis ne seraient pas vaincus une bonne fois pour toute.

« Très bien, où est-ce que vous voulez aller ?

- Tatooine, répondit Jacen à la place et avant la jeune femme.

- C'est une planète de cette galaxie ?

- Oui. C'est sa planète natale. »

Tahiri Veila hocha la tête puis le Docteur laissa les deux Jedi entrer ensemble les coordonnées spatiales de la planète qu'ils souhaitaient « visiter ». Une fois les données rentrées, le Docteur lança son TARDIS dans le vortex spatio-temporel.

**Tatooine, an 15 après Yavin :**

Le TARDIS du dernier des Seigneurs du Temps se matérialisa progressivement dans une immense dune de sable dorée. Parallèlement les deux soleils jumeaux de la planète commençaient à se coucher et offraient un double coucher de soleil spectaculaire. Un coucher de soleil familier pour le vaisseau spatio-temporel et son voleur. Le Gallifréen sortit pour une fois le premier de son vaisseau. Il admira les deux soleils qui se couchaient avec un pincement aux cœurs en repensant à sa planète disparue. Il savait qu'il se trouvait sur une planète d'une autre galaxie que son monde natal. Une planète portant le nom de Tatooine. Une planète de sable comme il le découvrait à présent. Une planète pourtant si semblable à sa Gallifrey perdue.

Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux alors que Jacen Solo et son amie Jedi Tahiri Veila le rejoignaient hors du TARDIS. La jeune femme blonde avait enlevé ses chaussures. Elle enfouissait ses pieds libérés dans le sable encore chaud malgré l'heure fortement tardive à laquelle ils venaient de se matérialiser.

« Comme c'est bizarre de revenir ici, dit-elle.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous n'étiez plus revenue sur votre planète ? Demanda le Docteur.

- Des années, confirma Tahiri. »

L'émotion était palpable dans la Force et les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux permirent au Docteur de se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait en revenant chez elle. Il pensa à sa planète qu'il n'avait plus revue depuis des décennies maintenant. Il comprenait l'émotion qui transparaissait chez Tahiri. Il éprouverait la même s'il pouvait reposer son TARDIS un jour sur le sol poussiéreux de son monde natal.

« J'ignorais qu'il existait d'autres planètes avec deux soleils.

- Il y en a d'autres que Tatooine, demanda Jacen.

- Ma planète, précisa le Seigneur du Temps. »

Il ne put pas en rajouter plus au sujet de Gallifrey. Un son strident les surprit. Une sorte de cor de chasse, un son terrifiant pour les Jedi comme pour le Seigneur du Temps.

« Des Tuskens ! S'écria Jacen, horrifié, on devrait rentrer dans le TARDIS. »

Malheureusement, malré la frayeur qui avait emporté également ses deux compagnons, le Docteur et Tahiri Veila souhaitaient tous les deux observer les Hommes des Sables qui approchaient dangereusement d'eux. Les banthas à la file indienne se dandinaient à travers les dunes de sable. Et ils approchaient d'une ferme d'humidité. Jacen Solo n'en avait encore jamais vu. Et Tahiri avait peu de souvenirs de ces habitations du désert. Elle y était pourtant née. Elle s'en souvenait pourtant principalement en flammes, des bâtiments blancs calcinés.

« Ils vont les tuer, murmura Jacen à son nouvel ami, ils sont comme vos Daleks sur cette planète : des tueurs terrifiants pour tous les habitants du désert de Junland.

- Il faut les sauver dans ce cas. Vous avez détruit les Daleks avec vos sabres, vous devez sûrement aussi pouvoir faire quelque chose contre ces Tusken, non ?

- Ils sont plus agressifs, et plus nombreux, précisa Tahiri Veila. »

Le Docteur était pourtant décidé à aller affronter ces Tusken, surtout qu'il venait d'apercevoir une famille humaine qui courait hors de leur maison, déjà en flammes. C'était un jeune couple et la jeune femme tenait un paquet qu'il reconnut sans difficulté comme un bambin dans de chaudes couvertures.

« Il faut pourtant aller les aider, dit le Docteur avant de se relever. »

Les deux Jedi hésitèrent à le suivre, ils avaient reconnus la petite fille que ses parents essayaient de sauver. Mais ils durent se résoudre à suivre le Seigneur du Temps quand il descendit sans eux la dune et s'élança contre les Hommes des Sables.

Les Tusken venaient de rattraper le couple en fuite. Et le Docteur les avait rejoints à son tour. Il essaya de leur parler, au moins pour les distraire. Le massacre que redoutait tant Jacen, il souhaitait l'éviter à tout prix. Et les Hommes des Sables de Tatooine n'avaient encore jamais rencontré d'êtres aussi étranges et aussi peu effrayés par eux. Enfin si, ils se souvenaient des légendes de plusieurs clans qui parlaient d'un sorcier de nom de Vieux Ben. Et cet homme-là semblait bien être aussi un sorcier, ou alors un étranger très imprudent…

Tahiri chercha à son tour à sauver les deux fermiers et leur bébé. Elle les implora de les épargner. Mais derrière eux, le père venait de sortir un blaster et tira sur l'un des Tusken. Les Hommes des Sables crièrent de douleur à l'unisson et levèrent leurs bâtons en l'air en les provoquant plus encore. Le Docteur s'énerva également contre ce fermier alors qu'il cherchait à négocier avec ces Tusken. Un des Hommes des Sables brisa le crâne de l'impétueux fermier d'humidité. De nouveaux cris de douleur furent à nouveau poussés, ainsi que des pleurs de la part de la jeune femme et plus encore de son bébé. Effondrée de chagrin sur le cadavre de son mari, la mère du bébé remarqua à peine la jeune humaine qui la prenait dans ses bras et pleurait avec elle. Tahiri lui murmura qu'elle était désolée tout en pleurant. Jacen Solo préféré rester à l'écart de ce tableau de famille qui le touchait. Tahiri Veila prit entre ses doigts la petite main de l'enfant qui criait toujours. Dans la Force, elle sentait sa peur et elle chercha à la rassurer. Elle ne s'attendait pas à des cris alarmés du Docteur.

Comme s'il avait reçu un électrochoc, il se retourna vers les deux femmes et demanda à la mère du bébé son nom, il la pressa en fait de le lui dire comme si c'était une véritable question de vie ou de mort, comme si les Tusken ne comptaient plus du tout comme une menace pour lui.

« Euh, je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est important, mon mari est mort ! Et on va être les suivants, rappela la fermière.

- Répondez-moi simplement !

- Euh, Joan.

- Votre nom de famille, coupa le Seigneur du Temps avec la même urgence dans la voix.

- Joan Veila.

- J'en étais sûr ! Grogna le Seigneur du Temps. Tahiri, éloignez-vous du bébé, vite !

- Tahiri ? C'est le nom de ma fille ! »

La jeune femme hocha tristement la tête. Le Docteur demanda ensuite à Jacen comment Tahiri avait survécu à cette attaque. Il lui répondit sans hésiter avant de demander ce qui était si grave pour qu'il soit autant alarmé de leur doublé présence, ici. Grommelant comme quoi les nouveaux compagnons faisaient toujours les mêmes erreurs et qu'il en avait vraiment de plus en plus marre de devoir toujours tout expliquer des règles du Temps aux nouveaux voyageurs qui l'accompagnaient.

« On doit tout faire pour rétablir l'ordre des choses, dit le Docteur, Tahiri ne doit pas essayer de sauver sa mère, et encore moins elle-même.

- D'accord. On pourrait utiliser la Force pour les persuader d'adopter Tahiri, non ?

- Ils ne sont pas insensibles à la Force, demanda le Docteur ? Si c'était le cas, vous n'auriez pas aussi peur d'eux…

- C'est vrai. Alors que faire ?

- Peut-être que la persuasion des Seigneurs du Temps fonctionnera sur eux. »

Le Docteur s'avança vers les Tusken et se concentra sur leur esprit puis parla d'une voix hypnotique et les convainquit sans mal d'adopter le bébé. Ils partirent avec l'enfant après avoir assassiné également la jeune mère devant un Jacen Solo et une Tahiri Veila impuissants, qui retenaient tous les deux leurs larmes du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Sans pouvoir pour autant cacher leur tristesse dans le Force. Celle-ci s'assombrissait auprès des deux cadavres des fermiers d'humidité, et la colère montait en Tahiri… Jacen lui prit la main et la serra fort dans la sienne alors que les Tusken disparaissaient avec le bébé Tahiri à l'horizon.


End file.
